the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lim Esevei
Lim Esevei, sometimes referred to as the Master of Billions, was a wealthy Zetylian that left the Zetylian Hegemony right before the Thotonci War of Betrayal, seeking a calmer refuge for himself, and a concubine named Isli Fesnira, in the vast reaches of space that lay outside both Hegemony territory and the territory of the Thotonci Alliance. Through his exploits, he inadvertently gave rise to the Gleaming Sisterhood, which played a fierce role in the political environment of the Andromeda Galaxy beyond the reach of the Hegemony. Background Lim was born around 321,900 B.C.E on the planet Geldrina, a private estate world owned by his father, Auslov Esevei. His father controlled the Esevei Municipality, which was a very successful, moderately-sized administrative corporation that managed the Zetylian infrastructure in the region of space Geldrina occupied, reporting directly to the Zetylian government and benefiting from a considerable amount of government protection and influence. Likewise, Auslov was incredibly wealthy, and like many wealthy Zetylians, he indulged in numerous material and bodily delights. Auslov was notable among other municipality controllers for having dozens of concubines, which seemed excessive even for someone of his status. Lim was the son of one of these concubines, and though Auslov hadn’t been expecting a child prior to his birth, he was delighted to finally have a son that could take up the mantle of his municipality when he got old enough. As Lim grew up, his father allowed him to partake in all of the luxuries his status as son of a municipality controller afforded him. Lim’s every physical and mental requirement was instantly fulfilled by his father’s ever-present army of machine servants and concubines. He had one of the most perfect childhoods imaginable, but as he grew older, he began to realize that this abundance came at a cost. Auslov expected Lim to take his position as head of the Esevei Municipality, which would demand a lot of training and hard work from Lim himself. Lim had never worked hard for anything in his life up until then, and was intimidated by this notion. Tensions between the Thotonci Alliance and Zetylian Hegemony were also growing during this time, and the Evesei Municipality lay very close to the Alliance/Hegemony border. If a war were to break out, Lim’s safety, and the safety of his father’s municipality, would be in great danger. The combined stress of his father’s expectations and political tensions wore down on Lim’s mind, until he eventually decided that he couldn’t safely remain within the Hegemony. Lim had heard stories of another race, the Zonnen, who lived in material abundance a great distance away from both the Hegemony and Alliance. He convinced himself that, if he traveled to Zonnen space, he would be able to maintain his luxurious lifestyle without having to worry about his father or the Alliance. Lim began his preparations to leave in secrecy, worrying that his father might exile him to a far-flung border world if his plan was discovered. If that were to happen, Lim would never be able to accrue the resources he needed to make his escape. He bought an advanced interstellar transport and years worth of supplies, spending the rest of his time plotting a course to the region of space the Zonnen were rumored to exist. Needless to say, he was taking a great risk, as if he turned out to be wrong, he might not have enough supplies to return to Hegemony space. As a memento to the time spent with his father and the Zetylian Hegemony in general, Lim brought along one of Auslov’s concubines, a Zetylian woman named Isli. Being in complete subservience to Lim and his father, Isli couldn’t object, and accompanied him in his journey across the stars. By the time Auslov knew of Lim’s plan, he was already gone, traveling thousands of light years towards the distant edge of the Andromeda Galaxy. Much to Lim’s dismay, the rumors had turned out to be false. After succumbing to a deadly spaceborne pathogen, the Zonnen had gone extinct, and left their crumbling infrastructure lying about the area of space they once controlled. This greatly upset Lim, but not as much as the realization that he did not have enough supplies to make it back to Hegemony space. Though the Thotonci Alliance was closer, Lim knew better than to assume they would allow a suspicious lone Zetylian like him to intrude on Alliance core territory. He was trapped, almost alone, among the remains of an alien civilization. The only thing that brought him any sort of comfort in this situation was his father’s concubine, Isli. Very early on in his life, Auslov’s concubines served as maternal figures for Lim, and later provided him with sexual gratification as they often did for Auslov. Likewise, Lim grew very close to many of these concubines, including Isli, and now that he was alone in space with nobody else around but her, Lim became even more infatuated. Despite his grave circumstances, he did not completely give up on trying to return to the Hegemony. He scoured the remnants of Zonnen colonies, looking for anything that might allow him to safely return to Hegemony space. Though he never found a way of returning, he did find a characteristic Zonnen technology that quickly consumed his interest: cloning. The Zonnen had once been notorious for their efficient, reliable cloning technology, and many of their cloning facilities had remained in remarkably good condition despite their age. It wasn’t long before Lim got a brilliant idea. If he couldn’t return to the Hegemony, he would bring the Hegemony to him. Using Zonnen cloning technology, Lim could clone Isli over and over again and have as many children with her clones as he wanted, creating an entirely new Zetylian civilization that he would be the supreme ruler of. The thought of having a gigantic harem of Isli clones and an entire society of his own children delighted Lim, so he wasted no time in repurposing Zonnen cloning technology and creating his new paradise. With Isli’s help, he brought a single Zonnen cloning facility on the planet Ueximod back online, and started producing clones. Zonnen cloning technology preserved the memories of the original specimen in every clone, so all Isli clones Lim created retained her inherent servile nature and desire to please Lim. He used these clones to reactivate more cloning facilities and lost Zonnen infrastructure, transporting them to other colonies where they could create even more clones. It wasn’t long before Lim had reactivated and rebuilt a significant amount of Zonnen infrastructure, having it all managed by his vast legions of Isli clones. With his material needs satisfied and cloning operations automated, Lim moved on to phase two of his plan: procreation. For several decades, Lim spent nearly every waking moment copulating with his Isli clones to populate his emerging kingdom. Using repurposed Zonnen genetic enhancement technologies, Lim boosted his stamina and artificially extended his already prodigiously long Zetylian lifespan. However, even though he was extremely virile and had an insatiable sexual appetite, Lim’s progeny failed to comprise a significant portion of his kingdom. Isli clones remained the dominant demographic of his so-called “kingdom,” but the creation of more and more clones didn’t upset Lim, as it simply meant more opportunities to reproduce. After many years of excessive sexual activity, Lim came to the conclusion that he had finally lived up to the position of power his father had always wanted him to have. He controlled a sizable region of space and had excessive material wealth at his disposal, and best of all, he hadn’t relied on the Zetylian Hegemony in any way to get this far. Lim knew that his father had most likely been distraught by his disappearance, and would be very angry with him if he were to return. However, he figured his father would forgive him when he saw everything he had accomplished. Before he went to see his father, however, Lim wanted to check and make sure the Esevei Municipality and the Zetylian Hegemony in general were still okay. He sent a small recon team along the edge of Alliance space towards the Hegemony, which was quickly captured by Alliance forces. Unbeknownst to Lim, the Thotonci War of Betrayal had just broken out, and any Zetylians caught traveling through Alliance space were considered hostile. When this information reached Lim, he was very concerned. He had no idea how long the war would last, but he knew that, until it ended, traveling to see his father wouldn’t be safe. Lim wondered if his father was even alive, and, if he was, if he still remembered him after his disappearance. Though disappointed with this outcome, Lim realized that going to see his father wasn’t really necessary in the first place. He had already built himself up as a god within his small kingdom, and was satisfied with how everything had turned out. He figured that, when the war had become less severe, he would eventually reconsider making the voyage back to Geldrina, but for now, he decided he may as well continue doing what he had been doing for the past few decades or so: procreating. Unfortunately for Lim, his pleasurable existence was bound to end sooner or later. Rather predictably, his death was a result of the excesses he indulged in. After many, many more years passed, the amount of Isli clones that occupied Lim’s small empire was close to 500 billion, and every single one of them was expected to be subservient to Lim. While many were frequently engaged in sexual activity with him or bearing his children, many more labored constantly to maintain the ancient Zonnen infrastructure that provided Lim with his luxuries, never experiencing even a fragment of affection from Lim himself. Understandably, many of these clones were unhappy with Lim and his depraved behavior, including Isli Prime herself, who had been largely ignored by Lim after birthing 5 children consecutively. She realized that the capabilities of Zonnen cloning technology were wasted on providing for Lim and his desires, and could be used for so much more. Lim was starting to be seen as less of a benevolent hedonist and more of an idiotic tyrant by large swaths of his clones. Isli Prime began conspiring with the disenfranchised clones in order to overthrow Lim and take full advantage of the Zonnen technology. Lim was no fool, however. He had implemented protections against a possible insurgency from his clones. By carefully tweaking their genetic code, he had created a natural instinct within each and every Isli clone that overwhelmed their mind with pacifying hormones the minute they looked at Lim, triggering a sense of euphoria and an intense desire to please him. As long as they could see his likeness, no clone could bring themselves to kill Lim up-front. With this knowledge, Isli Prime, with the help of her fellow conspirators, raced to formulate a plan. Eventually, they settled on attacking Lim when he was most vulnerable: during one of his sexual escapades. After enjoying a feast, Lim was relaxing in his bedroom at the top of his palace on Ueximod. Isli Prime and a few of her followers entered the room when Lim was alone, wearing nothing except special veils draped over their heads that obscured their vision of Lim, nullifying the psychological instinct he instilled on them. The women surrounded him, caressing his body and promising him a “...night he wouldn’t forget…” so as to lull him into a false sense of security. Lim, though a bit confused by the clone’s choice of clothing, quickly dropped his guard, assuming the clones were simply looking to do some sexual experimentation with him. He was completely unprepared when Isli Prime grabbed an energized knife attached to the back of her veil and slashed at Lim’s chest, creating a deep wound. Lim cried out in pain and tried to escape, but the rest of Isli’s followers had also brought knives, and proceeded to stab Lim countless times, completely gutting him and soaking the room in dark blue Zetylian blood. After his screams subsided, they brought his corpse outside and burned it, removing their veils only when he had been reduced to a pile of ashes, since gazing upon his mangled body would have instilled them with guilt so great they would have killed themselves. Lim’s death marked the end of his reign of debauchery, and the beginning of the malevolent Gleaming Sisterhood. Appearance and Abilities Lim’s appearance is not particularly unusual, as far as Zetylians are concerned. He has a firm, fairly muscular build and well-defined facial features, with a head of semi-long bright blue Zetylian hair that he typically keeps swept back. When residing on Geldrina with his father, Lim typically wore large, flowing blue robes characteristic of many wealthy Zetylians. He retained these clothing choices during his escapades in Zonnen territory, though he gradually became more of a nudist as his hedonistic impulses advanced. Isli clones that procreated with Lim recollect that his genitals were only slightly larger than average and not particularly stupendous, as Lim himself sometimes boasted. Lim possesses no outstanding abilities aside from those inherently possessed by all Zetylians. He is naturally very intelligent, strong and physically durable, and is gifted with a lifespan of at least 1,000 years. However, using Zonnen genetic reconfiguration, he improved upon certain aspects of his genome to artificially lengthen his lifespan, possibly living over 10 times longer if he had not encountered an untimely demise. Lim also improved his physical and sexual stamina in many ways, traits that are already well-developed in Zetylians. Zetylian males, unlike Humans, do not suffer from refraction periods after sexual intercourse, and are capable of engaging in continuous sexual activity for several hours before becoming exhausted. Lim took this ability one step further, improving his stamina so that he would be capable of prolonged sexual activity for over 16 hours a day, minimizing the amount of time he spent eating and sleeping. His overall physical stamina was also improved, meaning he was capable of running long distances or exerting physical force for prolonged periods of time with much more efficiency than a regular Zetylian. Personality and Behavior For almost his entire life, Lim has been obsessed with living the most pleasurable existence possible. During his time spent on Geldrina, Lim spent his time enjoying all of the many luxuries provided by his father, never bothering to look for anything else in life or seek out other motivations beyond simple hedonism. He is not an inherently malevolent person, but is extremely self-centered, to the point where he disregards even the most important needs of those around him. This has, obviously, caused him to be disliked by a considerable amount of people, including his own father, who could tell early on that Lim most likely wouldn’t amount to anything. Though he doesn’t spend much time in intellectual pursuits, Lim is not unintelligent, and has a considerable amount of knowledge concerning Zonnen genetic technology. This fact created quite a challenge for the burgeoning Gleaming Sisterhood, as without Lim’s guidance or understanding, their knowledge of the Zonnen technology quickly faded, leaving them unable to create more clones. Due to his prestigious status, both in the Zetylian Hegemony, and in his own kingdom, Lim is known for his eccentricity and spoiled nature. He behaves rather sporadically and can shift emotions in the blink of an eye. He is extremely easy to upset, as he considers himself entitled to virtually anything he wants, and will fly into a tantrum if proven otherwise. This led to a great deal of confliction between him and Isli directly prior to his reactivation of the Zonnen cloning facilities, as Isli, though technically subservient to Lim, saw him as nothing more than an arrogant child, and despised his obvious immaturity. It is commonly recognized that this immaturity is what ultimately led to Lim’s downfall, as he never advanced beyond this childish mentality even despite everything he accomplished. Category:Characters Category:Carbon Epoch